


We're Just Two Hearts Come Together

by londonwayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has self confidence issues., M/M, POV Derek, Partial fluff, Relationship Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonwayne/pseuds/londonwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't sure when it became so comfortable. The silence. He’s not sure when he got so used to just showing up and hanging out in Stiles’ room while he did his homework. Stiles would sit tapping away on his computer and Derek would bring over a book or pick something off Stiles’ shelf. They would stay there, Derek on the bed, Stiles at the desk, sometimes for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Two Hearts Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble that I wrote in about an hour. It's not great, but I had an idea and wanted to get it out. I may add to it, but I'm not sure yet. I know there's a lot more that really needs to be said. I'm not very good at writing from Derek's point of view, but I like to attempt to step out of my comfort zone sometimes. I hope you enjoy it for what it is, a cute drabble. If there's anything wrong with any of the spelling, let me know. I did this how I always do, no beta.

Derek isn’t sure when it became so comfortable. The silence. He’s not sure when he got so used to just showing up and hanging out in Stiles’ room while he did his homework. Stiles would sit tapping away on his computer and Derek would bring over a book or pick something off Stiles’ shelf. They would stay there, Derek on the bed, Stiles at the desk, sometimes for hours. Every now and then Derek would walk behind Stiles and peer over Stiles’ shoulder. Derek would always suggest Stiles change something and Stiles would say something sarcastic about not having to change anything as he was perfect and so was all his work. When Derek would walk away, Stiles always changed whatever Derek had suggested, but he wouldn’t say anything. Derek always noticed him hitting backspace. 

One night, as they’re sitting in their usual spots, Stiles broke the silence. 

“Scott asked me if we’re dating.” 

Derek attempted to remain his stoic self while casually thinking of all the times he’d really only leaned over Stiles so he could smell him, how he’d secretly hoped that Stiles would smell Derek in his sheets. Derek had apparently remained silent for a while because Stiles continued talking, “I told him no, of course. Because we’re not. You just come hang out with me while I do homework. I always assumed it’s because I’m more fun to sit with than Peter and his murder-y face.” 

“You’re also usually quieter than he is. When you’re doing homework, at least.” 

“I assume that was a hint at trying to get me to shut up.” 

Derek smirked, “What gave me away?” 

“Aw, Derek, you made a sarcastic comment. Does your head hurt now? Do you feel well? Do you need to lie down?” 

“Stiles, be quiet, so I can read.” 

“I was just enjoying that I’m rubbing off on you.” 

Derek wasn’t even going to touch that one. He knew Stiles had chosen those words specifically to try and get a rise out of him, probably just figuratively, but Derek secretly hoped part of Stiles had also wanted it to be literal. The idea made Derek’s cheeks hot and he quickly raised the book to hide himself from Stiles. He heard Stiles sigh and turn his chair back toward the desk. Derek closed his eyes and took a second to collect himself before saying what he was thinking. 

“We could be, if you wanted.” 

Stiles froze, jaw dropping slightly. He didn’t even turn to look at Derek. 

“I mean, I know I’m nothing amazing or anything, but I could take you out to eat or something or we could just hang out in your room like usual, nothing has to change. Never mind. Forget I said anything. I’m really terrible at this. I’m sorry.” 

Stiles started laughing and Derek just gave him a puzzled look. Once Stiles was calm enough to talk he replied to Derek’s puzzled look, “I think that’s the most I’ve heard you say at once. I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make anything awkward. I can go.” Derek began to raise himself off Stiles’ bed and was moving toward the window when he heard a crash. He turned around to see that Stiles was sprawled across the floor. 

“My feet kind of got in the way of me trying to stop you from leaving by grabbing your hand. Um… please stay anyway?” Standing up, Stiles continued, “I’m not good at this whole dating thing. I’ve had two major crushes in my life. One ignored me for years and the other one got killed. I’m really bad at attempting anything even remotely similar to a relationship. I mean, I know those don’t compare to what you've gone through, but I was trying to show you that you’re not the only one that’s kind of new to this. I’m sorry. That was stupid. You can go if you want.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

They both went silent and Stiles got close enough to Derek that Derek could smell him. He wasn’t sure that he’d ever smelt anything so amazing. Stiles began to lean forward and Derek met him halfway. Their lips locked and nothing could’ve prepared Derek for it. It was only with that kiss that Derek realized how much he absolutely loved Stiles. He reached up and laced his fingers through Stiles’ hair to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s leather jacket and made a satisfied moan. 

Stiles’ phone went off just as they pulled apart and Stiles looked at it. Flipping it open, he answered, “Scotty ol’ boy, have I got some news for you.” Derek just rolled his eyes and watched Stiles walk around his room and explain to Scott what had just happened. He could hear Scott on the other end asking Stiles to please leave out any details about his tongue. Scott then asked if they were dating now and Stiles stopped and looked at Derek. His mouth curved into a smile, “Yeah, I think we are.”


End file.
